My Shadow
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: A story about how Shadow's Shadow starts to turn into a bat.  R&R plz!
1. Hedgehog

MY SHADOW

My shadow, my shadow, my shadow

As Julien-K sings in Sonic Hero's, "The Shadow of myself, just who am I?" That's exactly what Shadow wonders everyday. As the years go by, Shadow's shadow of his past starts to fade away. But when an upstroke of events starts to randomly happen, it drives him closer to his old past. When he looks down at his shadow, he sees a little girls shadow stare back at him, but as it starts to turn into a bat, he drives himself away. Please enjoy, My Shadow.

_**CHAPTER 1-HEDGEHOG**_

Silence. That's all I ever want. Silence. If only I could get that. Silence. WHY CAN'T THEY BE SILENT?

"Shadow! Hit the beach ball back Shadow!" The loud noises come from everywhere. They're yelling my name. "Come on Shadow! Hit it over here!" They won't shut-up. "Shadow!"

"WHAT?" I reply.

"You going to hit the ball back over here or what?" Sonic replies. Ball? I look down. The beach ball is in front of me. I pick it up and throw it back. "Thanks! Hey Shadow?" What now? "You wanna play?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"I don't want to."

"But it's fun!"

"I don't care."

"Eh, forget him!" I sit back down; it's high noon and the sunbeams on me. Summer, hot, sweat, really, really, hot.

"Hey Shadow." Rouge says, sitting next to me. "Shoo, it's hot today! Why are you sitting right here in the middle of it?"

"Because I feel like it." She smirks and grabs my wrist.

"Come on you fool!" She leads me to the water. "Get refreshed, it's hot and water's a good cool down." She runs into the water. She turns back around and stares at me. "You coming?" I shake my head. She rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, it's just water!" But then it turns black. Something is coming out of it. It's a ship, it's-it's space colony ark? "What the-?" She never gets to finish; she suddenly gets pulled into the water.

"Rouge!" I said as I awoke. I looked around but everything was the same. The same torn down old ship that we used as our "home".

"You call?" Rouge said as she walked into my room. She stared at me for a long time realizing I was sweating. "You ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"Aw, did you have a bad dream?"

"No." She stared at me again.

"You said my name, actually, more like yelled."

"I did not."

"Yes you did!" She said putting her hands on her hips. I turn away from her, leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Outside." She rolled her eyes.

"Outside where?" I shrugged. "In this summer heat?" I start walking again. "Whatever." I walked outside to be greeted by the morning heat. 8am and 70 degrees, only getting hotter. I began to walk. Where you ask? I didn't know. Somewhere. Seconds, minutes, hours passed, as I never stopped. I came upon a building. I had never seen this building before. I turned around to realize I had traveled farther then I had expected. Suddenly, a bell rung as children with lunch boxes came out to eat. They were all breeds. Animals and humans together.

"Shadow?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Sonic. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" I did not reply.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Vanilla puts Cream through school but she couldn't make it to eat lunch with her, so Tails and I came." He looked back, like he was wondering. "Hey, where is Tails?"

"Over here Sonic!" He said waving his hand as he came running towards us. "Carrying this food is heavy, what'd you pack?"

"Same ol' stuff, CHILI DOGS!" Tails rolled his eyes. He looked at me like just then realizing I was there.

"Oh hey there Shadow, what are you doing here?" I still did not answer.

"Tails, Sonic! Could my mother not make it?" Cream asked.

"Sorry Cream, but no." Sonic replied. She stared at me then.

"Oh, hi there Shadow." She said looking down. "Well, come on you three, let's eat before lunch break is over!"

"Alright, man am I hungry!" Sonic looked at me as they began. "You going to eat with us?" I shook my head. He shrugged. He was about to bite into his chilidog when he noticed that I had something on my mind. I was looking out into nowhere when I suddenly saw that dream again. I saw the look on Rouge's face when she got sucked into water. What did this mean? "Uh, Shadow? Are you sure you're ok?" I looked back down at him.

"I'm fine." I sat next to them. I had nothing better to do. They started eating as I just watched the kids eat and the teachers talk.

"Ya know Shadow, looking out into space is a sign of craziness." I snapped out of it and looked at him again. "Hey, so how's Rouge?" Did he just ask me that?

"I don't know."

"Eh? What do you mean you don't know? You two practically live together." Ew.

"You and Amy and Tails practically live together too."

"Ah, touché. I'm just saying, it's obvious that you two have a thing going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know?"

"No." He stared at me with this look like sure, uh huh, whatever.

"Well then, simple question. Do you like Rouge or not?"

"As a friend, yes."

"No, I mean do you like her more then that?"

"Do you like Amy?"

"That's besides the point! Quit changing the subject and answer." I looked at the kids and teachers again. Suddenly, I saw a young boy with shoulder length blonder hair and blue eyes. I then saw Maria. But why? She hadn't been in my thoughts lately. Why was she back? My head started pounding but I didn't show my pain. I didn't understand, it was so out of the bloo. "Hello! Shadow? Do you like her or not?" I stared at him.

"No." I got up and started to walk back to that same old junky ship that we called "home." But I didn't know that things were about to change.


	2. Kid

_**CHAPTER 2-KID**_

I started to wonder about the day that layed ahead when suddenly,

"Hey mister! Watch out!" A boy's voice came as something struck me in the head. It fell to the ground. I turned around to see what it was. Just a stupid football. My headache tuned down. I looked up to see that boy again, but there was another one right next to him with brown hair. The blonde haired one turned to the other and said,

"I told you not to throw it that far! This is what happens when you don't listen!"

"Shut-up Mason! I know what I'm doing!" The brown haired one replied. They stared back at me. "Um, sorry…can we have our ball back?" I picked it up and threw it to them. "Thanks!" They still stared at me.

"Uh…well, my name's Mason and this is my twin brother Marcus." The blonde haired kid said. Why was he telling me this? I turned around to leave again when I heard Sonic.

"Hey there kids! My name is Sonic the hedgehog! Please, please, no autographs." I turned to see what he was doing. "Who wants to race me?" A bunch of hands went up. One by one, they raced and Sonic purposely lost to each and every one. "Wow! Way past cool kids! I guess you sure are faster!" They all ooed and awed.

"Hey mister Sonic!" That Mason kid yelled. "You're like my brother's idol! Can you play football with us?"

"Well…" They stared at him pathetically. Sonic looked at Cream and Tails who both nodded their heads. "Alright!" Sonic grabbed the football and started backing up to throw it. I turned to leave when he called me…again! "Hey Shadow!" What now? "Wanna play?" That's when my dream came back. _"Wanna Play, Shadow?" _I turned fiercely around and yelled,

"NO!" Everyone was surprised.

"Well gee Shadow! I was just asking!" I turned back around and started walking. What did this entire thing mean? The headaches, the thoughts, the dream, it was all connected…but how? It was three years ago when I had first met Sonic and the others, when I was angry at the world for what they did, but I got over it…sort of. But now…now it was all happening again, in my mind. My headache came back, this time it was unbearable. It wouldn't go away, voices came in my head. "Wanna play, Wanna play, Wanna play?" They kept repeating. Images of burning ships, black waters from the debris, dead bodies, and chaos. But why? I had never seen this before, and then I saw myself. Everything was dark, was quiet, the other me started laughing then, in my hands, was bloody Rouge. I blacked out after out. I remember thinking, listing in my head, everyone I knew and what I knew about them.

Sonic: age 18-blue-hedgehog-male-superspeed

Tails: age 11-yellow-two tailed fox-male-fly

Cream: age 9-peach-rabbit-female-fly

Knuckles: age 19-red-echidna-male-super strength

Amy: age 15-pink-hedgehog-female-psycho

Rouge: age 21-white-bat-fly

Me: age…unknown-black and red-hedgehog-ultimate life form

"Shadow? Shadow! Are you ok?" I saw Sonic when I first came to. I felt fine then, what was up with that?

"I'm fine." I said, getting up. All the teachers and kids were staring.

"I don't think you are, you've looked pretty ill all day."

"I'm fine!"

"OK!" He backed off with his hands in the air. "I'm just saying, I think you should take it easy today."

"It's just the heat." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I give up." I FINALLY turned around and left. No disturbances, no interruptions. I hated to admit it, but maybe something WAS wrong with me.

I finally ended back at that old torn down ship and went inside. It was 4pm by the time I had got back. I sat in a chair and looked around. I didn't see Rouge anywhere.

"Rouge?" I got up and walked around, looking for her. "Rouge?"

"Looking for me?" I jumped and turned around. "Scare you?"

"No." I pushed her aside and went back to the chair.

"Where you've been all day?"

"Walking."

"Oh, that explains it." I was staring at the floor. "Shadow, is something on your mind?" I stared at her.

"I'm fine."

"Well, that's nice to know, I didn't ask that."

"Nothing is on my mind." She stared at me then sighed.

"Shadow, IF anything is on your mind, just know, you can tell me." She waited for an answer, but there was only silence. "Fine." And she left the room.


End file.
